herofandomcom-20200223-history
Marty (Madagascar)
Marty the Zebra is the deuteragonist of the Madagascar franchise. He is a zebra which lived at the Central Park Zoo, and a good friend of Alex. In the beginning, Marty lived a life of comfort in the zoo, but comfort led to boredom and Marty soon saw that his tenth birthday came and went and with that, his life was halfway in. Marty decided, then, that he must travel to the wild, for at least a short time, never having seen the wild. At one point in the movie, Alex says he's black with white stripes, as he has 30 black, and only 29 white, but this was partly due to the fact that Alex had to give an explanation as to why he was licking Marty, as he thought he was the steak in his dream. He is voiced by Chris Rock. History ''Madagascar'' The movie opens on Marty’s 10th birthday (middle-aged for a zebra). His friends try to give him a great birthday, but somehow, Marty wants more. He escapes the Central Park Zoo, in which he lives, and makes a dash for the wild. His friends, Alex the Lion, Melman the Giraffe and Gloria the Hippopotamus flag him down, but as they're about to take him back to the zoo, police officers appear in all directions, tranquilize the animals, and send them on a ship to Kenya. However, the penguins take over the ship and the four friends are washed up on the shores of Madagascar. Once on the island, the animals begin to panic except for Marty, who has had his dream fulfilled. Marty sets up a "bar" on the island, known as Casa del Wild (in English Home of the Wild). Alex is mad at Marty for getting them shipped to the wild, but he later apologizes to Marty and actually begins to enjoy himself on the island. Unfortunately, his enjoyment brings on his killer instincts, causing him to attack the resident lemurs and his friends, including Marty. Alex doesn't "go savage" for long, and is later able to rejoin his friends as they head back to the zoo. Marty, along with his friends has only a few small cameos in "The Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper". He, Alex, and Gloria are seen at the beginning decorating Melman's neck with Christmas lights. At the end, he, his friends, and almost all the other zoo animals are seen singing their own version of "Jingle Bells". ''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' Marty (along with the other animals) finds himself stranded in Africa. There, he joins a herd of zebra that all look and sound exactly like him. While he enjoys this new lifestyle at first, he quickly becomes depressed when it becomes evident that he has no individuality in a herd. Marty also becomes sad when Alex is unable to tell him apart from the other zebras. Ultimately, Alex is able to make amends by picking Marty out of the herd (later revealed to be due to the bite mark left on his backside from the previous film) and Marty accompanies his friend to unblock a dam set by stranded New Yorkers in the jungle (which causes the watering hole to dry up). When Alex is caught, Marty gets the other animals to help rescue him. Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted When the Zoosters decide that the penguins have taken long enough to return back to pick them up, Marty and his friends go to Monte Carlo in order to try and find them. Unfortunately, they find themselves spotted by the humans in the casino as well as finding the penguins. As a result Marty and pals find themselves being chased after by animal control. In order to hide, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Alex decide to hide with Circus Zaragoza in order to stay away from the animal control. While hiding they find that this particular circus could earn a contract for an American tour with a stop in New York City, when the group finds that this circus is not going to earn that contract without a serious makeover, Marty and pals take it upon themselves to refresh the circus with some new acts. Marty ends up finding his calling in doing a routine with Stefano in which they are shot out of cannons. When the group ends up getting the contract and reaching New York City, Marty and his friends end up realizing that the zoo is not all it is cracked up to be and decide to instead run off with the circus and continue performing in their acts... but then Dubois ambushes them. The circus animals come to the rescue where Vitaly frees Marty from his cage by jumping through the keyhole. After telling their new friends they've changed their minds, Marty, Melman and Gloria were happy seeing Alex and Gia together as a couple. Marty sees that he and his friends are finally where they belong, which is truly crack-a-lackin. Trivia *Marty's "Afro Circus" meme was actually ad-libbed by Chris Rock. Co-Writer/Director Eric Darnell states "We came up with this idea that Marty would dance around humming the classic circus tune while he danced with a big wig on his head. And Chris came up with this song that's just...''amazing! ''And that's the kinda thing you'll only get when bringing someone like Chris Rock in." Gallery Marty's daydream.jpg|Marty in daydream Marty longing for life outside the zoo.jpg|Marty dreaming of freedom outside the zoo. Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-2647.jpg|"It's the man. Good Evening, officers!" Marty surfs dolphins.jpg|Marty surfing Dolphins Alex Marty Melman and Gloria wonder where they are.jpg MadagascarWallpaper2800.jpg Marty's big smile.jpg|"This place is crackalackin'! I could hang here!" You're biting my butt!.jpg|"Excuse me? You're biting my butt!" Marty at the mercy of the Fossa.jpg|Marty at the mercy of the fossa Alex Marty Gloria & Melman fighting the Fossa.jpg|Fossa fight! Madagascar-disneyscreencaps com-9191.jpg Marty shows his spit trick to the other zebras.jpg|Marty showing his spit trick to the other zebras. Alex and the gang scuba diving to Monte Carlo.jpg Marty driving the van.jpg|"Hi, officer. Is there a problem?" Afro Circus Marty.jpg|"DADADADA Afro circus Pokadot Afro!" Cannonball Marty soaring in the sky.jpg|Marty goes flying gracefully Marty and Stefano fistbump.png|Marty and Stefano's fistpump. Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8657.jpg|The gang finally arrives at the Central Park Zoo, only to discover that they've grown too free to go back in captivity. Vitaly frees Marty from his cage by jumping through the keyhole.jpg|Vitaly frees Marty from his cage through the keyhole "I am impressed!" Alex and friends decided to stay in circus.png|The gang deciding to stay with the circus and never return Category:Perissodactyls Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Madagascar Heroes Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Rescuers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:Male Damsels Category:Living Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:In love heroes Category:Good Santa Category:Optimists Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Dreamers Category:Scarred Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Thrill-Seekers